


My Omega

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha Owen Grady, F/M, Omega Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by @arrowswithwifi over at tumblr: Hi there! Just wanted to pop this in your inbox. Alpha Owen x Omega reader where another alpha at the paddock is flirting with the reader and Owen gets really jealous and decides to show the reader who he belongs to. Smut if you can! Thank you





	My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> A piece from my tumblr, imaginesofeveryfandom
> 
> I haven’t written smut in a few months so…I apologise if this is absolutely terrible, but likewise let me know if it’s okay because smut is the one thing I get a little insecure writing! Also i’ve never written a/o/b smut so…this could be completely ridiculously stupid.  
> I’m also in general really new to a/o/b verse, i’ve read stuff before, but i’m not practised in writing it. So let me know if you like it.   
> It went slightly different from the original prompt, but I hope you still like it!

You weren’t really the type of person to overly think about your station as an omega or how people perceived your interactions with others. As far as you were concerned you were with Owen, not bonded yet but with him nonetheless, and any other Alpha was irrelevant except perhaps during your heat but even then you always had Owen there to sate your desire to mate. You never needed anyone else and your rational mind didn’t want anyone else. 

Who really needed anyone else when they had an Alpha like Owen? He was kind, funny, but more than that…he was beautiful and often just the knowledge that he was your alpha and that he was devoted to you had slick collecting between your thighs and your stomach clenching at the thought. He was a devoted alpha, an excellent lover, and a kind man to boot. That didn’t mean he didn’t have his faults of course. While you weren’t especially possessive he was. You supposed it was part of his nature as an alpha and while part of you got annoyed a larger part of you found it ridiculously attractive when he’d glare at the other alpha, wrap his large arms around your waist and on the odd occasion go through the effort of making you forget any other alphas even existed. 

You hadn’t been really bothered by the alpha that had started talking to you, to be honest you weren’t even listening to what he was saying. Your focus was on your work, sorting out the supplies for the Raptor paddock. But you knew he was flirting, pheromones were rolling off of him like he was a teenager in heat and it was more than a little disgusting if you were being totally and absolutely honest. It wasn’t the pleasant sort of musk that rolled off of Owen when he wanted to fuck you, it wasn’t the sort of smell that drew you in, rather it repulsed you. 

It wasn’t until a warm body and the scent of anger underneath a familiar musk were behind you that you realised Owen had noticed the other Alpha sniffing around you and it wasn’t until he started growling, chest puffed out, muscles tense that you realised he might actually fight the other if he didn’t submit it and run away with a tail between his legs.

There would, however, be no contest between the two of them. Owen was strong, broad and tall, the other Alpha was a lot smaller than him and it appeared he knew it as well. He quickly submitted and went away, embarrassed, humiliated even, but gone. It didn’t, however, stop the brewing storm in Owen…you could feel the rumble of discontent in his chest as he pushed you back against it, nose nuzzling at your neck, scenting you, reminding everyone that you were his bonded or not. Every time he did that you felt your knees weaken a little, it was that understanding that you were still a person in Owen’s eyes and that every time he marked you as his with his scent he was also saying that he was yours. While for the most part the two of you prescribed to your traditional stationary roles of Alpha and Omega, Owen respected you which was a far cry from so many Alpha’s out there and every moment of possession was more a moment of over protectiveness. Owen trusted you, but he didn’t trust other Alphas…alphas had a mean streak for abusing omega’s making use of their natural ability to overpower them. Alpha was supposed to mean safety and for you Owen did, the others, however, did not.

“I hate them sniffing round you…” It’s growled into your shoulder and procures a shiver that is definitely not work appropriate, nonetheless Mr Mazrani seemed lenient when it came to Alpha/Omega relations…being a Beta he knew how much they affected the other stations even if he didn’t experience it himself.

“So do I…it can’t be helped.” It could if they decided to leave you alone, unfortunately just like every unbonded omega out there alphas couldn’t seem to get enough. It didn’t matter that they knew you were Owen’s omega in every way except a bond mark. They didn’t care. 

“They should know better.” It’s the little nudges of his nose behind your ear and the hands rubbing over your shoulder that help you relax, but there’s an undercurrent in his voice that says he’s thinking. Owen thinking usually meant hips smashing into yours and sweat coated skin and bed sheets that needed replacing. 

“You’d think considering I smell like i’ve rolled around in your bed for a month.” You knew that you always smelled strongly of Owen, musky, heavy, it was always around you. That’s what happens when you live with and sleep with an Alpha with a penchant for nuzzling and scenting you. Not that you minded it did keep a decent amount of alphas away from you, not all of them, but most of them. 

“Maybe they’re not getting the message.” There’s a nip at your neck, just behind your ear and you feel slick starting to gather and a whimper leave your throat. “What did…did you have in mind?” It’s the dark look in his eyes as you turn to him that says he’s going to fuck you till you can’t walk and until you smell so strongly of him that no one will ever dare make a move on you ever again. It’s that look that makes your knees weaken, makes you want to whimper at him and submit and let him take you over and over again because he was your alpha and god he was beautiful and you just wanted him between your thighs.

It was practically torture the ride back to your home after rushing to make sure Barry took over the paddock and ignoring the looks from everyone. It wasn’t exactly easy to hide that you were running off in the middle of the day to have sex, but who could blame either of you? 

You’re not even at the front door when you’re picked up by strong arms and swung over a shoulder, one hand on you back the other resting against your ass, gently palming the flesh there as Owen walked with you through to your shared bed. You were gently placed against the mattress before a hulking form hovers over you, thick thighs straddling your hips and strong arms on either side of your head. 

Your heart was pounding in your chest as kisses and nips fell slowly against your neck and behind your ear, it made you whimper, made you keen, made you frustrated because he was barely touching you, other than his lips and the slight touch of his thighs he wasn’t touching you at all..and all you wanted was for him to touch you. 

“Owen…”

“Mmm?” He knows what he’s doing, he’s smirking into your neck, nose nuzzling against your scent gland, breath hot against your skin. He knows that you want him to touch you, that you want his fingers between your thighs and his mouth on your clit but he doesn’t want to just give it to you, not right now. He wants to draw things out. He doesn’t want to just give you everything. That was for another day. 

_“Alpha, please…”_ It’s the frustration, it’s the feeling that he won’t touch you that has you resorting to pleading and name calling. You know how quick it gets to Owen when you call him Alpha, when you remind him who he is and who you are and without fail he’s pulling at your clothes and stripping you of any garment that might get in his way a deep rumble in his chest pulling a shiver form your body.

It’s unfair. He’s fully clothed, every tantalising muscle and gorgeous piece of skin hidden behind fabric and you’re there naked as the day you were born, slick running down your legs and thighs rubbing together in some desperate hope that maybe, just maybe, you’d be able to gain some friction, some sort of release. It’s the movement of your legs that has Owen slipping a knee between your legs, pressing against the crux of your thighs. 

A keening sound leaves your throat so suddenly that it startles you as your hips work almost instinctively to grind against the leg pressed between them. Slick soaks through his jeans and he lets you keep torturing yourself against his leg, nose nuzzling against your neck, teeth nipping their way down and over every patch of skin, making sure to stop every now and again to leave a mark. Sucking heavily into the skin, almost painfully. The type of pain that only adds to your frustration, your desperateness to get his cock in you, to have his knot, to cum. 

_“Baby…please..”_

He knows this, he’s chuckling as you’re begging and it’s frustrating and annoying and yet you can’t bring yourself to really be annoyed. Because it’s Owen and no matter how big of a tease he is he always gives you what you need in the end. Your frustration is stemmed somewhat when a warm mouth wraps around a nipple and a large, familiar hand moulds against the other, kneading at the flesh there. You can’t find the time to feel frustrated anymore as your clit catches against the fabric of his jeans and warmth fills your stomach. 

_“Owen…”_ It’s a heavy sigh, the type of sigh where you can’t concentrate on anything but the movement of your hips against his leg, his mouth on your breast and the coiling warm feeling in your stomach, the tingling that tells you that you’re approaching that high.

You nearly hit him when he pulls away from you completely, standing up from the bed. “Owen?” 

“Patience, babe.” It’s that self-assured smirk that had you falling in love with him in the first place but sometimes you hated it. Hated that he knew just how much he affected you, hated that he could feel the slick on his leg, that he knew how to touch you, how to look at you because he was so much harder to crack. You never got that power that he got when you were writhing beneath him, begging to take his knot. But you loved that he could do that to you as well. 

_“Alpha…”_ It comes out as a soft moan as you realise he’s removing each layer of clothing slowly. His vest goes first and it’s torture to watch him undo his shirt, one button at a time. He knows you just want him out of those clothes and between your slick soaked thighs. He’s prolonging it and you want to curse him out but all thoughts disappear as the expanse of his chest is revealed to you. 

The soft muscle, the tanned skin, the littering of hair that falls below his waist line, the strong arms that you know your nails will be digging into sooner rather than later. 

A soft moan turns into a heavy stare as the rest of his clothes hit the floor and sometimes you can’t believe just how perfect an alpha you have waiting on your every need, he’s glorious. Soft, warm skin and a strength that fills every muscle and every bone of his body. He is the alpha. Your alpha and he’s beautiful standing there with a self-assured smirk and a hard cock. 

You’re expecting him to ask you to beg, to tell him how desperately you want his cock in you, how desperately you want to cum…but he doesn’t. He doesn’t make you beg anymore than you already have, instead he settles over you, between your legs and presses a deep kiss to your lips.

It’s the type of kiss that doesn’t need open mouths or tongues, the type of kiss that is hard against your lips and leaves you a little breathless simply from the emotion displayed. 

“You ready?” You pull him back into a kiss, fingers running through his shoulder hair, scratching at his scalp. It’s the confirmation to he needs, guiding himself into you slowly. Despite the fact you’ve done this a hundred times Owen always goes slow at first, always gives you those moments to adjust, to get used to the feeling of him inside you again, the brush of his pelvis against yours. 

You dig your nails into the skin of his shoulders slightly at the full feeling, the brush of him against your walls and the heat that’s coiling up again in your stomach already. He waits until you say, before setting a steady, deep pace, hips thrusting against yours as your own roll up to meet his. 

Your clit brushes against his pelvic bone, twinges of pleasure rolling through your body as your head lolls back, neck exposed. Lips press against your scent gland, teeth nipping at your neck and nose nuzzling behind your ear as the two of you roll and pitch together, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and grunts and keening breaths. 

That tight coil in your stomach winds tighter and tighter and tighter, the slick is running down your thighs and your near incoherent from the feeling that invades your body with every movement Owen makes. 

“Cum for me, Omega…c’mon…” It’s the goading, urging little voice in your ear, the nuzzling against your skin, the thrusts against your body that finally has the coil breaking, has you moaning out his name and your nails digging deeper into his back. The feeling of your orgasm rolls through you and your inner muscles contract around him. It takes a few more thrusts before he stills, knot fixing itself inside you and heavy breathing on his part as he nuzzles against that spot again.

“Baby…” You know what he’s going to ask, he’s been focused on that spot for so long now that you can’t have missed the fact that he wants to mark you, wants to be your bond mate. It’s a scary thought, but it’s a thought that has affection filling your chest and despite the fact you’re a little scared, you know you don’t need to be with Owen.

“Yeah.” It doesn’t hurt like you expect it to as the two of you are tied together by his knot. You expect the bite against your skin to hurt, to make you want to pull away but it doesn’t, instead it fills you with a rush, a new feeling, a lovely feeling.

It’s nice to be his and him be yours, it’s nice to know that that step has been taken, serious as it is and it makes you want to laugh that such an emotional event happened while you were tied together, sweaty and naked. Slick and cum running down your thighs.

“Love you, alpha.”

“Love you too, omega”


End file.
